


We Will Meet Again

by Peggysousfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy struggles, Bellarke, Depression, Eligius never happened, F/M, Friendship, Grieving, He just has a hard time for a while, Love, Roan is the biggest bellarke shipper, Roan lives!!!, and ships bellarke, i said what i said, spacekru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Roan goes to space with Spacekru instead of Echo. He talks sense into Bellamy about Clarke, whom, was still left behind. Will they make it back to Earth? What will they find?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Roan, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Roan, basically all of spackru and Bellamy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	1. Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> I did forget to add Murphy and Emori in the poster...whoops. But they are important and loved and part of spacekru lol

* * *

"Bellamy we don't have a choice! Get your ass in the rocket now!"

Even with Raven shouting explicitly behind him, Bellamy Blake didn't move an inch from his placement. How could he? The head to his heart was still missing. Clarke hadn't made it back to the lab yet. _Just one more minute, Raven. Please just wait._

"We don't have time for this." A deeper voice grumbled before a pair of hands came from behind Bellamy and dragged him away. It was then he realizes what was happening, and he fought against the pull.

"No! I can't leave her!! Let me go!!" But Roan doesn't budge. Instead he pulls harder until Bellamy was inside the rocket, only releasing him when Raven closed the hatch. "NO!!" He struck the metal door and pounded for release, but there was no use. He was trapped.

Clarke was going to die in primfaya alone. Bellamy promised Abby he would keep her safe and he didn't. Clarke was going to get caught and burn alive in a storm of radiation. She'll suffer... and Bellamy couldn't stop it. His chest heaved with rapid emotion and the others did all they could to calm him down.

"Hey! Cool it Blake. If you don't you'll waste your oxygen levels and die before we make it to the ring." Even at Raven's snap he couldn't listen. All he could do was sit there and imagine Clarke burning in the radiation flames. He left her behind..

"You should have left me there." He croaks, and the others spin their heads in his direction.

"Clarke wants you to live, Bellamy. Not die. Its why she stayed behind, for us. For you! Now get your head out of your ass and calm down." Roan snaps in frustration, but it doesn't go unnoticed he was tense and closed off the entire way into space and the rocket. He didn't like the idea of leaving Clarke behind either, but he knows that she would want them to live. For Bellamy to live. They will meet again, but only if Bellamy survives long enough to do so.

Silence fills the rocket until they make it closer to their destination, the lights still weren't on.

"No.." Raven whispers, her voice filled with fear. Without power they couldn't land or get inside. If Clarke doesn't get the power on, they'll die in space. Float for all eternity.

The closer they get the harder it is to breath, the tension so dense it could be cut with a knife. The same thought coursing through everyone's mind. They left her behind to die and she couldn't save them anyway. Clarke died for nothing. Bellamy's breathing becomes erratic as he releases his belt from the chair and moves to the window, watching the giant storm of red from above take over the planet.

Clarke was down there, without him, and they all die anyway.

"No!" Bellamy fist the glass and Roan pulls him back.

"Not helping, Blake." He mutters. Just then a collective gasp fills the rocket and Bellamy and Roan turn to look at the ring. The power was on.

"She did it!" Raven exclaims, a smile blossoming on her face. Roan smirks while glancing at the planet.

"Moch of, Wanheda."

Bellamy starts to tears up at the sight before looking out the window towards Earth again. She did it, she's still alive... for now. But she doesn't have much time left. He should be down there with her. Clarke doesn't deserve to die alone.

"Bellamy!" Murphy snaps before forcing him to sit down. "Shit." He mumbles.

Bellamy was gasping for air, his oxygen levels low. They all look at their tanks and notices theirs low as well, but Bellamy's was worse. His frantic breathing and panic used up more air than he needed. Bellamy shoves off Murphy while Raven space walks to open the docking bay. Harper is the next to run extremely low on oxygen. Quickly Monty instructs the others to share until they make it on the ring and insert the machine. Its strange to Roan and Emori, but they do as they're told.

When they land and make their way inside, Monty works swiftly to attach the panel to the ring to get the air running. They struggle with their tanks, sharing oxygen, almost loosing every bit of air left, but the job gets done. The vent blow out breathable air, awakening those that fell unconscious. This was it. They were on the Ring... now they survive.

**~~~**

The seven members of spacekru pick their rooms, Monty with Harper, Emori with Murphey, And Roan, Raven, and Bellamy with individual rooms. For the first several weeks they live of of ration packs, waiting for the Algae farm to started producing. The first batch was, to say the least, toxic. Roan nearly went into a coma from eating it. Everyone else was quite sick, and or, somewhat comatose. Bellamy, being the only one who hadn't eaten, took care of what he could. When they recovered and awakened, he said nothing. Instead he made his way to the bridge once more and looked down at the red scared planet known as earth.

"You're not going to stop, are you?" A deep voice came from behind. Bellamy knew who it was and was not amused.

"What do you want, Roan?"

The Azgeda king sighs in frustration while glancing out the window, the sea of red and desolation taking view.

"You need to stop before you kill yourself. Clarke wouldn't want this for you "

"Yeah well Clarke's dead." Bellamy says, his tone venomous and snappy. Roan hears the ache and crack in his voice, and he knows he can't do much else to stop this. He takes a deep breath and stand, looking down at the man whom he once believed to be so strong.

"You don't know that. This is Wanheda, the commander of death herself. I doubt a little radiation will take her out."

Bellamy snaps his head from the window up to the azgadian, surprise and hurt evident. It was more than a little bit of radiation, they both knew it. No one could have survived the death wave. Anything in it's path was disintegrated on sight. Gone.

And now so was Clarke.

"No one could have survived Priamfaya. The death wave would kill them instantly if not the radiation first. You know that!"

"She had a radiation suit. She wasn't completely exposed." Roan counters back, and Bellamy resigns.

"What is this exactly? What's the point in giving me hope?! Let's say the night blood solution worked and she did miraculously survive. If she did survive then she'll die of starvation! There is nothing down there to keep her alive. Nothing!"

"That's a lie and you know it!" Roan fists the glass pick thing from a distance. The entire planet was dead, all except a small patch of green. The only place on the entire planet that survived.  
Bellamy scoffs at Roans suggestion.

"Right. So Clarke survived the death wave, made it God knows how far through a roasted dead planet onto the last green spot on Earth. Sounds perfectly reasonable, Roan."

"Why do have such little faith?"

"Why do you have so much!?" At Bellamy's outburst Roan notices the streak of tears down his cheek. Bellamy's been hiding them well since they've landed on the ring, and yet here he was, not holding back.

The thought of Clarke being dead was painful, and too easy. If Bellamy did hope to see her again it would be too much pain knowing she did survive, without him. He left the woman he loves and she could have died. If she didn't then it means she was alone for years before he finds her again. Or even worse he has hope she survives only to find she never did when they return back to Earth.

The love between Bellamy and Clarke was rare, too rare, and Roan wasn't at all surprised to see Bellamy act like this. Only imaging how much worse it would have been had he and Clarke told each other how they felt before Priamfaya...

It's a lot to grasp and deal with, Roan gets that. And maybe he hopes Clarke did survive, not only to see his friend again, but for the sake and sanity of Bellamy.

Clarke was tough and more stubborn than any other grounder Roan had ever met. Her only weakness, and strength, was Bellamy. The same could be said the other way. The two belonged together more than anything the Azgadian could think to see. They were soulmates, destined. And now they were torn apart. Again.

Bellamy and Clarke deserved to see each other once more. They needed that much at least. If only Bellamy could look on the bright side and face the truth of how he feels. Then, maybe, he could come to terms with loss and discovery.

"Forget it." Roan walks away, leaving Bellamy to sulk.

**~~~**

It's months later when the spacekru group are sitting down for lunch that they notice Bellamy still gone. Raven shakes her head and mumbles under her breath, this was getting tiresome. Murphy and Roan move to stand while the others nod, knowing what they were doing. It's time to get Bellamy to pull himself together.

The two part ways and look all through the ring but never find him in any of the rooms. Roan and Murphy meet back in the hall perplexed.

"Where the hell is he?!" Roans anger seeped through his façade as his fear grew.

Everyone feared what Bellamy would do in his grief stricken state. They all took the liberty to hide all of the weapons they could find in hope Bellamy would never harm himself, the only other option was to float... But then again the alarm would have alerted anyone of the airlock being disturbed.

So where did Bellamy go?

"I have no idea." Murphy visibly deflates and looks around one last time before an idea comes to mind. Skybox. "Wait.. there's one place we haven't looked."

"Where?"

"Come on."

Murphy moves down the hall into the place he once we held prisoner. Each door was open, none occupied. At least that's what they thought at first. They make there way to room 319 and stop in their tracks. Bellamy was lying on the floor, hand splayed on a drawing of trees and the moon. This was Clarke's room.

Murphy and Roan exchange glances before sighing. This wasn't going to get any easier. They had to do something.

"What do you want?" Bellamy's husky voice echoes in the silence.

"You need to eat, Bellamy." Murphy says but the Blake doesn't move. Roan glares his way before stepping closer, forcing him up.

"I'm not hungry. Back off." He shoves Roan away and stumbles back. He's weak and out of practice, so it doesn't take long for Roan to overpower him and force Bellamy out of the room. 

"Wanheda will be there when we land. The only way you'll ever see her again is if you survive long enough to get there. Whether you want to believe she's alive or not, that's your choice. But you don't have to torture yourself to do it." Roan snaps, and Murphy nods along. He didn't believe Clarke was alive, but he did know Bellamy was killing himself slowly, and Clarke would never want this.

"You can't possibly know that for sure, Roan!"

"Dead or alive she wouldn't want this for you! She gave her life so the people she loved could survive. Don't waste her last wish, skai Heda. She stayed so you could live. That's what she wanted!"

At Roans snap Bellamy bites his lips, keeping quiet. "Roans right man. Clarke wants us to survive. For you to live. Make her proud and give her that, Bellamy. Live your life for her instead of killing yourself mourning her."

Both the azgadian and Bellamy glance at Murphy with curious looks. Since when did the cockroach have such a moral wisdom side? He shrugs then and glares at Bellamy, making his word clear. Stop killing yourself, Clarke wouldn't want this.

With a heavy heart Bellamy give in. He takes one last look at her prison cell, filled with drawings done by her hand, before training around towards the others. Murphy and Roan share a glance before following him. Now is the time to do better. This is how they make Clarke proud.


	2. Living Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world has changed after a wave of radiation and death took its tole. Who's left to live on a waste land? How long will they survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed the story did extend to two more chapters, and each chapter will sort of change perspectives from space and ground. (Also note, just like my previous fics the trig translations will be at the end!)
> 
> Mention of suicide attempt. I thought I should put out a warning.

To many death is the end. There is the flash of light at the end of the tunnel, a peace you walk straight through, and then... Nothing. After the exposure and searing pain felt from the radiation, racing against the clock to avoid the wave of burning red death, Clarke Griffin fell to the solid cool ground; her helmet long forgotten. Days had passed before she awakened again, the blisters on her skin a howling pain. But she had to move forward. Miraculously there was no flash of peace or tunnel of light. Only darkness and a long nap. The radiation levels were off the charts shown by Becca's readings, however Clarke didn't have a choice. She stayed in the lab for as long as she could, but the impact of the wave weakened the structure of the building. It was going to collapse. With as many rations and supplies the blonde could carry, she made her way outside in the barn land.

And what she saw was more than devastating. There was nothing left.

What was once live filled green grass and tall vibrant trees was just a desert waste land. Not even the river survived the death waves wrath. Nothing was left but a vast land of sand and dry harsh weather. 

Clarke made her way through the the climate day after day, surviving on rations alone. As miracles would have it she found the rover and dug it up from beneath the sand. It was rough for a few days, but she finally succeeded. Using the rover cut her travel time down more than she could have hoped for, saving her a lot of energy and rations as well.

Her first destination was Arkadia, but all that was left were ghost and rubble. Not much could be scavenged and saved or used. Clarke took what she could before moving on to Polis. Being in the Bunker with her mother and Octavia was the only other option Clarke saw fit to help her survive on this planet. And yet fate had its cruel plan ahead of time. The tower collapsed on the bunker door making it impossible for a single person to dig through and get inside. Clarke was on her own.

For days she traveled through the sand filled desert with ghastly storms. Her rations ran out before she realized and there was as no source of water in sight. A harsh storm damaged the panels in the rover leaving Clarke to walk alone. Days pass with no luck as dehydration sets in. This was sit. This is how the commander of Death dies...

With a gun to her temple she takes a deep breath one last time as the cool metal meets her skin. Clarke closes her eyes and places her finger in the trigger ready to pull. But a noise from afar stops her. A crow.

She lets the weapon fall from it's position before chasing after the creature. If it survived it must have a home. There had to be hope. Clarke ran as far as her worn body would take her before the vast visual of green meets her eye. There was one last valley on Earth still standing.

"Thank you." She mumbles before taking aim at the bird. Her first meal in days.

Before long she discovers a lake nearby. With a wide grin she strips and steps in, the cool water lapping against her skin. She made it. This is how Clarke Griffin survives. She swims for more than an hour before dressing again to explore the valley. Eventually she stumbles upon a sign with a grounder clan symbol.

"Shadow Valley."

The village was vibrant with color, it's cabin structures strong. There were berries and plants to last Clarke more than a life time, but unfortunately that was the only life there. While the death wave may have missed the land the radiation took it's wrath. Men, women, and children alike died of exposure; their bodies lying across the village and in cabins.

The smell was repulsive and the sight gruesome. None of them ever stood a chance. With a heavy heart she sets out to drag the bodies and give them a proper send off. Burn them together.

"Yu gonplei ste odon" Clarke mumbles as the flames rise.

For days she cleans what was left and scavenges what she could find to eat. The berries weren't quite as sweet but the pigment would come in handy for paints and more. With the supplies she had gathered Clarke was able to find and repair the rover to the best of her ability and take it to her new home.

As she uses the radio with renewed optimism and hope, she tells her friends in space everything she had found about the valley. The light returned to her eyes as she laughed remarking about the state of Monty's algae farm. They never radioed back but Clarke still had hope they survived. That one day they would come home. As she sat there with the mic in hand a twig snapping grabs her attention. There stands a living child.

"Oh my God..." She mutters under her breath before carefully standing. The child moves to run and Clarke tries to stop her. "Hey it's okay. " But she takes off anyway. "Wait!"

She runs as fast as she can through the brush of the land trying desperately to find the little girl. Maybe she was delusional? Maybe the berries were similar to jobi nuts? But as she the thought crosses her mind the child comes into view. She was really there. This was real. Clarke steps closer, slowly, to not startle her, but with her eye on the child and not the round a trap sets around her leg.

"AHH!!" As she screams in pain the little grounder pounces with a knife, nicking the blonde. But as soon as she does she notices her blood. 

"Natblida."

The child dashes off into the trees leaving Clarke to undo the trap herself. Its was hard and excruciating, but she hobbled her way through the woods and back to a cabin to stitch her wounds. The procedure took longer than she anticipated, and all of her energy as well. The darkness takes hold of her mind within seconds. When she wakes, however, several of her supplies are missing. 

"Real helpful, kid." Clarke mumbles the following morning. She uses a thick branch as a crutch, an easier way to get around.

With the support she can walk easer to the lake nearby. As she sits on the rocks and sketches with the charcoal found in the village leave crunch from behind. She was watching from afar. Having learned from yesterday, Clarke doesn't try to bother her more. Instead she sticks to the paper in hand. The portrait drawn from memory of the innocence hidden behind a feral mask. Clarke knew the little girl was watching, she knew she would be curious at the sketch once finished. Having been the subject at hand she left the drawing behind for the child.

Clarke uses her crutch to return home and radio her friends in space. Even though Bellamy and the other never answer it felt right to her to reach out. She's tried the bunker time and again but there was radio silence there too. As Clarke sits at the table with paper scattered throughout the table, she picks at a few berries to eat. Even with the silence it doesn't stop her from hoping they can at least hear her from the ground.

While she speaks through the mic small foot steps approach, grabbing Clarke's attention. she turns in her chair and sees the little girl walking towards her with the sketch in her small hands. When she stops her head is down, eyes hesitant to meet hers.

"Hei." The girl hands over the paper, peering at the other splayed on the table. "Dison laik Ai friends."

"Weron emo?" She mumbles, surprising Clarke more. "Emo like Yu?"

"No. Emo're raun Skai." As Clarke point upwards towards the air the child looks up in confusion. "Em nou klir hir."

"Primfaya." She says in understanding , stepping closer to Clarke as she looks at more sketches.

"Sha." The child looks to Clarke with curiosity and cation, unsure what to do next. What could she do? She shouldn't be by herself all alone in the world. Clarke knew this. "Ai laik Klark. Chon are Yu?"

"Ai laik Madi."

"Madi? Meika's slak."

To think she was the last person alive on Earth. Clarke was wrong after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Trig: Hei. Dison laik Ai friends.  
> English: Hey. These are my friends.
> 
> Trig: Weron emo? Emo like Yu?  
> English: Where are they? Are they like you?
> 
> Trig: No. Emo're raun Skai. Em nou klir hir.  
> English: No. They're up in the sky. Its not safe here.
> 
> Trig: Sha  
> English: Yes
> 
> Trig: Ai laik Klark. Chon are Yu?  
> English: I'm Clarke. Who are you?
> 
> Trig: Ai laik Madi.  
> English: I'm Madi
> 
> Trig: Madi? Meika's slak.  
> English: Madi? Its nice to meet you.


	3. Time to Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in space the mission to return to the ground was taking longer and longer than anticipated. How will they return to Earth?

For over five years Spacekru has been orbiting Earth on the metal ring. Raven and Monty were doing everything they could to find a way back home, but found nothing useful. Its been a total of six years and five days since Primfaya. A year and five days since the radiation levels were low enough for them to survive on the ground again. But of course there was the fuel problem that was setting them back. They needed enough to pernitrate the atmosphere and land safely on the ground. As luck would have it that was exactly what they had discovered.

On one of the many scavenging runs for supplies and making themselves busy, Raven stumbled upon a hidden panel in the wall. A panel with a hidden room with enough fuel to get them to Earth without them dying. The trip needed to be precise and on schedule, or else they die. One miscalculation could mean the end of everything, so they had to be extra careful. 

When the announcement was made at dinner everyone cheered and whooped with joy. They could finally go back to the ground. Everyone was excited, everyone except Bellamy. Rather than celebrating with the others he excused himself and shut away in his room.

After all these years he seemed to be doing better. It seemed as if he had finally accepted Clarke's death and moved on, or in Roan's hope Bellamy believed she would be alive in someway. Waiting... But this was Bellamy Blake, the rebel king of 100 delinquents. The man that believed he lost his partner, his other half, the woman he loves, and now he was about to get answer to questions he wasn't sure he wanted answered. 

If Clarke was alive that means he would have had no hope and given up on her; driving himself crazy with mourning for no reason. But if it was the other way around? Who knows how he would react. If she truly was gone he may accept it easier and not be too phased.... or the opposite. He'll break. If Bellamy breaks then he will become a shell of the person he barely is now. Bellamy Blake will die with Clarke griffin. 

Roan knows that's just how true love really works. Especially with the raw connecting between the two. With a heavy hand he knocks on the metal door. And nothing but silence answers. 

"Blake. Open the door." And yet nothing. Roan huffs and groans before forcing his hand and kicking the door open. What he finds is less than satisfactory...

Bellamy was no where to be found. The room itself was far from empty. Books were thrown every which way, the desk and mattress flipped over, and papers torn to shreds. He was back at it again. Roan slams the door, the rattling echo through the halls as he glances left and right. There was only one other place he could be in a time like this. Cell block 319. 

"Ai laik gon frag op em Won kom these sintaim." He mumbles before making his way around the ring to the sky box.

Roan finds him lying down on Clarke's cot, hugging her pillow tight, as he stares off at the drawings in the room. And that's not the only thing he notices. Bellamy's wearing a new shirt. One Roan's never seen before. They've uncovered everything they could for clothing and food supplies, so where did he get that?

"Nice outfit." Roan comments, and Bellamy glances down at the blue fabric. "Where'd you get it?"

"Clarke." With a furrowed brow the Azgadian king silently ask for an explanation. How could a woman not there give him a shirt? "I found it hidden in here. Its hers." Bellamy mumbles.

"Well it looks a too big to fit Wanheda." Rather than speaking Bellamy shrugs. "Blake."

"It was probably her father's."

Knowing Bellamy that was all Roan was getting out of him. "Fine, be that way. Get up."

"Are we leaving this second?"

"No..." Roan drags out, wondering why that would matter. But apparently to Bellamy it does.

"Then I'm not leaving."

"Bellamy you're being ridiculous. I thought you were done with this. Get your ass up and lets go." As Roan exclaims this Bellamy doesn't bat an eye. The grounders words go un-phased. "Clarke's waiting, Blake. Get up."

"You don't know that."

"You're right, I don't. Dead or alive you have to face it. You need to be on the ship when we take off. Raven and Monty are almost finished."

It takes a few minutes of arguing before Bellamy really does move from the bed and head towards the door. With one last look at the cell block he walks away. It's time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trig: Ai laik gon frag op em Won kom these sintaim  
> English: I'm going to kill him one of these day


	4. Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope everyone of you lovely readers enjoyed this little series! :)

"Bellamy, if you can hear me, if you're alive, its been 2199 days since Primfaya. I don't know why I still do this everyday... maybe its my way of staying sane. Its been safe for you to come back for over a year now... Why haven't you?" The woman mumbles to herself, her mood dropping as the seconds tic by. "The bunker's gone silent too. We tried digging them up for a while... but it's just too much rubble. Anyway I still have hope. So tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green and you'll find me. From what I've seen the rest of the planet basically sucks."

As she speaks into the radio in hand rain trickles down. It was fitting for the conversation. To Clarke her friends may not be alive, to her they could have dies in space and never made it to the ring. The somber setting of the weather was too ironic, but she shrugged it off. Before she could speak further, however, a boom burst through the clouds. At first Clarke thought it to be thunder making its presences known... but no. It was something else.

A small space craft was headed towards Earth at a steady pace.

Clarke's eyes glaze over instantaneously as she stands, watching the craft shuttle closer to the ground. She had nothing to worry of fear at all. Her friends were alive. Bellamy survived.

"Never mind. I see you."

Clarke sets down the metal in her hand and dashes towards the back of the rover, waking the sleeping body within. The child groans and wrinkles her features, asking for no lessons today. The woman laughs softly before another burst through the sky, one much louder than the last. The little one sits up straighter, confusion edged in her eyes as she looks to her mother. As the noise comes closer the confusion morphs into excitement as she jumps from the rover and onto the mountain's edge. Spacekru was home again.

"Madi!" The child turns to see a gleaming Clarke come behind her, embracing her small form. "You ready?" She returns a grin of her own before running towards the vehicle and climbing in.

The small white pod lands seemingly well in an open field several miles away, but with the rover and knowing the terrain, Clarke and Madi make it there in record time. By the time they arrive they hear the hiss of the door opening, a small set if stairs descending. Within seconds several figures step down, one after the next; figures that Clarke was desperate to see for 6 years. Her friends were finally home.

They each remove their helmets used for oxygen and breath in the fresh air. As they do a specific someone catches Clarke's breath. He was alive. He was okay!  
Bellamy...

She takes a step back in the trees, catching her breath, Madi grabs her arm to ground her and make sure she's okay. She's never seen her this shaken before. Clarke was shaking vigorously, her breathing uneven. Madis' excitement began to shift into worry.

"Clarke? Nomi, are you okay? What's wrong?" Clarke smiles a little before embracing the little girl, a wet smile growing.

"Come on. Its time you met the original 100. Well those that made it all these years." She smiles sadly. Madi squeezes her hand reassuringly before nudging her forward.

"I'll go move the rover first, then meet you." Clarke nods and steps forward, still hidden behind the brush of the trees.

As she watches, everyone emerges from the ship by then. Roan was on his knees, eyes closed, and mumbling in trig. He praises the earth for it's tranquility and everlasting life. It was good to be home. Though Roans words were more along the lines of 'Fuck space, its good to be home'.

Clarke laughs a little at that and a few jerk their heads in the direction of the noise. She then takes that as her que to step out. As she does everyone gasps, some stepping back in horror, while Bellamy stands in place like a rooted tree. He was completely frozen.

"What? No hello? Jeez. I thought you would have been a little happy to see me." Clarke retorts. Out if everyone in the group John Murphy was the first to speak.

"And they call me the cockroach." Clarke laughs at that and crosses her arms over her chest, nervously glancing at the others, but her eyes can't help but stop and stare at one person in particular. The one person who still hasn't moved.

"Should have known wanheda wouldn't have died so easily," Roan says, and the others chuckle. Harper's and Raven's morphing into a little sob.

"You're really here? This... this is real?" Monty asks, hope in his voice.

"No you're all high on jobi nuts. I'm just an allusion you all seem to be sharing at the moment." As she says this, almost a second later, a body covers her own, holding her so tight all the air leaves her lungs. Normally she would panic, but the familiar scent kept her at ease.

He was here. He was safe.

"Bellamy." She whispers, and he hugs her tighter, her shoulder growing damp.

His hand moves from her waist to her back as the other holds the back of her head, his fingers lacing with the short strands. He chuckles a little, tickling her neck with the hair on his face.

"You cut your hair." He mumbles.

"You grew a beard." She whispers back and they both laugh holding the other tight.

"Uhh who's that?" Murphy's question breaks the moment and the two pull apart as Clarke turns her head and notices a hesitant Madi peeking by a tree.

Clarke peers at her friends before turning back to the child, gesturing her forward. She runs to Clarke's side and grabs her hands her head low and not meeting anyone's eye. She looks to Clarke momentarily and then the others. She was nervous and excited all at once, and her mother knew this.

"Guys, this is Madi. Mad's its okay." She ushers the little girl closer. She instantly clings to Clarke's side, semi hiding behind her. "Madi this is Raven, Harper, Monty, Murphy, Emori, Roan, and Bellamy."

"They look like your drawings." As her little voice pipes up, Raven laughs in astonishment.

"You drew us?"

"All the time." At their inquisitive stares she shrugs. "What else was I suppose to do for 6 years?" They all laugh in harmony then, all except Bellamy. His gaze hasn't left Clarke once.

"Is it just you two? What about the bunker?" Emori asks, glancing around them.

"Everyone's still down there. The radiation wave destroyed the tower and it collapsed on the door. I've tried for years but..." As Clarke lets her words wonder, the others fill in the blanks.

"We'll figure something out. We always do." Monty says with optimism, and the rest nod along. 

The small group follows Clarke, Madi, and an attaches Bellamy to the rover, amazing them all. Clarke smiles and explains how she found it and fixed it up for use, impressing both Raven and Monty. They all gather in the back, Madi along with them while Bellamy stays in the passenger side, as Clarke drives home to the village. Everyone marvels at the sight of Earth again and all its beauty. Roan all but rolls his eyes and tries to hide his happiness, but everyone knew better.

Settling into their cabins was rather easy, but creating a plan to dig the bunker out was more difficult. Around and around the ideas spun until Raven and Monty come up with the idea to go to Arkadia, or what was left, and gather scraps to build something to either dig them out of blow the rubble. It was a good plan, and one they planned on carrying out in the following days. But for now they all take rest.

Clarke and Madi set up the table and lay out a feast, though warning the others to take it easy with new food after six years. Of course they don't listen, but are fine in the end. The worst would be unsettled stomachs in the morning Clarke warns. But the others weren't phased. They finally had real food! Each serving was passed around until every one was full, by then the sun had started to set into darkness. Many went to their cabins for the night while others hung around the fire. It was calm and quiet; it was peace.

Bellamy watches as the Griffin girls worked seamlessly and with ease when it came to cleaning up and putting things away. They laughed and teased making Bellamy's heart flutter. Clarke was so good with Madi; it was instinct. That motherly nature made her glow and Bellamy couldn't stop himself from pondering about their life on Earth. Six years it was just the two of them. Six years Bellamy thought Clarke was dead...

"Told you she'd survive." Roan mumbles while walking by. He pats Bellamy's shoulder with an arrogant smirk, leaving the man to sigh heavily, his eye glaring at the King's back. The annoyance doesn't last long, however, when the blonde in question comes to stand beside him. 

"You okay?" He looks at her then and grins, happy to have her back, and by his side where she belongs. 

"Yeah, Princess. I'm good. Better now, actually."

"Yeah? Why's that?" She asks amused, but notices the serious shift in his eyes. 

"Because I have you."

A question and curiosity lingers in her eyes as their gazes meet each others. Neither is sure who leans first but in seconds a pressure is places on their lips against the other. Bellamy's hand holds her waist as her arms snake around his neck and keep him close. This was a long time coming.

From afar Roan stands watching the fire as his gaze catches the two together. A smirk grows on his lips as he sees the scene unfold. Clarke and Bellamy may have a lot to discuss and catch up on over the years, but the tow were bound to be together eventually. It was only a matter of time.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Madi asks as she comes up beside the Azgadian king.

"Because I'm always right, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Nomi means mom in trig :)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ending or just an angst storm? Only time will tell ;)


End file.
